whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Victorian Age: Vampire Companion
|price = Softcover: $24.99 PDF: $14.99 }} Victorian Age: Vampire Companion fills out many of the details left out in the Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook and London by Night. This is the last book in the Victorian Age line. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Gaslights and Gentlemen :The Victorian era witnesses the birth of the vampire, raising him from a marauding fiend of the night to a figure of gothic eminence. The era's secrets, however, still lurk in the darkness like terrors shrouded by London's fog. Further mysteries await in the night, ready (and waiting...) for the Kindred to unearth them. :The Victorian Age Companion includes: :*''Detailed information on the secret societies of the Victorian age and new rules for creating and managing your own conspiracy.'' :*''New allies and antagonists, including the unholy hybrid creations of vampiric magic and Victorian technology'' :* Information and rules for Victorian-era Abilities and Backgrounds, and the bloodlines of the era. Chapters Introduction An overview of book information and suggestions on how to use this book in a campaign. Chapter One: Behind the Facade The supernatural truth behind many famous secret occult societies such as the Freemasons, the Enlightened Society of the Weeping Moon, the Order of the Oriental Fellowship, the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, the Brotherhood of the Twin Princes of Tiernmas, the Unbroken Chain of the Arman, the Theosophical Society, the Illuminated Rosicrucian Order, the Red Lodge, the Poor Radical Dynamiter Knights of King Mob, the Young Men's Christian Anarchist League, and the Round Table. Also included are suggestions for making original secret societies and why it may be beneficial to join one. Chapter Two: The Twilight Globe Notes on the Kindred influence on the rest of the world, filling in the details missed in the Rulebook. Chapter Three: The Night Society and Beyond The role of science and the industrial revolution, and how the Kindred hope to manipulate it for their own gains. Includes notes on Soulcrafting, a new Necromancy ritual. Then, information on how mortal authorities respond to supernatural acts, followed by the more primitive supernatural creatures that haunt the sewers and darkness in this era and information on the Brotherhood of Penitence. Chapter Four: The Stories of the Age The conventions of Gothic storytelling, and how to make them work for the Storyteller in a campaign. Chapter Five: Victorian Characters Information on the existing bloodlines and kindred miscellaney in the Victorian era: the Caitiff, the Daughters of Cacophony, the Gargoyles, the Kiasyd, the Salubri, and the Samedi. Also has information on specialty abilities and Backgrounds available in the Victorian era, Victorian-era Merits and Flaws, and character templates. Chapter Six: The Practical Arts Notes and rules on traveling, communicating, and weaponry in the nineteenth century. Background Information The Daughters of Cacophony heading is misspelled in their section. Memorable Quotes "Gossamer girls with lilting voices? Meals in skirts, nothing more." — Axel Von Anders, [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]] of Munich on the Daughters of Cacophony Characters * Thomas Fountaindike - He has built a revolutionary creation... * Marcello - ...who may not be what it seems. * Anne of Lilies - A being of inhuman, unexplainable power. Terminology Caitiff, Daughters of Cacophony, Gargoyle (VTM), Kiasyd, Salubri, Samedi Category:Victorian Age: Vampire books Category:2003 releases